Hogwarts: Khloi's new adventure
by xxxSaraJonezxxx
Summary: Khloi Smith discovers she is a witch! dis is her adventures at Hogwartz! Rated m for sexii times later on!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hai guys! Welcome to my frast fan fic!1 I hop you lik it! Kizzes - Sara

Chapta 1

Muh nam iz Khloi Smith nd I live in dah tuwn of Lus Vugus, Nervuda! Bit den muh dad trined my life upside duwn whan he tuld us dat we wire moving to Englund! "Why?" I axed upset at dah fact I was abut to leaf my frands behind. "Bcuz we ned to move thar, Khloi," he sad to meh. My mom was ded. She died wan I waz a smal babie in cur acidont. I was dare, but I servived. I thank muh dad rasanted meh. I loked jiz lyk muh mom. I had hir platinym blunde hayr nd pirple eyez. I was tuld I was vari prety, but I dudn't belaf it! I had no rason to! Muh dad hated dah fakt I exasted at tims! It was prublie bc he mased muh mom. Bit dat was no excuse! It was rally men to not lyk meh bc I loked lik muh mom.

"Khloi, itz a new start," he sad to meh. "I kno but I juz worrie," I sad to hym. "Abut wat?" he akted me. "Dat I wont mak any new frands," I sad to hym. He want silent for a moment and den spok, "I know it seams scarie, but i gut a teaching jub ofier," he sad to me. "Finalie?!" I axed excitled. "Yes bit it over in England so we has to mov!" he sad to me. Rite. Dat was a thing. I sudenlie becam excated to move over dere! Dere was gong to be cut boys w/ accents! "Okai wan dew we leaf?" I axed him. "Tumorow. We gutta pick. Just brang cloths. We wont ned anything else. Wale aside frum photos n computirs," he sad to me thutfuluie.

Su, I pucked and it onlie tok me an hour. Su, I watched Gost Advontures. It was muh favorite TV show! Zak was supire hot! Like omg. Anywaiz, I want to byd and den dad got meh up at 5:30 in dah morning! We tok our stiff and want on a boat. It tok us tree dais! I was glud to be thar. Wen we gut dare, we tok a trane to London. Dad gut us a rom and we stayed dare for dah nite. Dah nxt dai, dare was knok on dah dor! Dah was aslep, so I gut it. In dah dore, there as a tul, hairy mun. "R u Khloi?" he axed me. "Yah das me," he sad. "I'm Hagrad frum ur dads work, I'm hire to gyt u tew," he sad to me. So I wok up my dad who glunded Hugrid. "We ned to tyl hire, Hergrad," muh dad sad to Higrid.

"Tyl meh wat?" I asked. I had no idea wat dey meant. "We culd jiz wait til we r at Higwurtz," Hgrd sad to muh dad. "No wel ned to gyt her skol stuf," muh dad sad to meh. I wunted to know wat was gong on! "Far pont. So Il leve u to tyl hire dah news," Hergert sad. Yogurt laft dah rom and muh dad sat meh duwn in dah char. "Khloi...Abut your mum. Seh was a watch. She dusapired wan u wire a babi. Nobudi knos ware seh wynt. I jiz tuld yew dat seh dyed in a cur acident. Bit I'm a wazra watch," dad sad to meh.

A/N - HIRE IS DAH FIRST CHAPTA! I wirked realllllly hard on it! Please leave reviows. Thannnnnks! Kisses - Sara


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I um nit a troll! Dis is very serious! Thnx to the people who love my storu! - Kizzes - Sara

Chapta 2

"I'm a wat?" I asked. "A watch Khloi," my dad said. "Nd my mum was a watch?!" I axed him. "Yas. Bit nobodi knos ware seh is," my dad sad sadly. "Cun u tel meh abut hire?" I axed. "Wan we gyt to dah skool. U r bein ackpted as a transfor student," dad said. "Byt I um so behynd!" I sad shucked. "I kno bit u'l have provate totoring," dad sad. "Frum who?" I axed. "Ur had of hise. Wan u gyt surted in Dumblydoro's office," dad sad. "Ah okai," I sad. Su dad tok me with Yogurt to Durgaon Allie. WE gut evarythang I nded nd den we tok a fyreplac to Hugsmade. We gut thar, and muh dad tok meh to Dombledoro's ofoce.

"Pit on dis hat," he tuld me. He was an uld man wif a lon whit bired. He had mun shaped glusses n wore a rob. I sut diwn and dah hat was pliced on tup of mah had. "Hmmm i c all dah traits in u...brave, yet sly, kind, n smurt. Dis one is gong to be hird," a voc said. It was dah hat! It was sturtled. Dis was spoopy. "Uhm, wach 1 has dah cutest bois," I axed dah hat. "Whale, gryfindor or Sluthrin," dah hat sad. "Wach 1 wuld fit meh best?" I aked. "Whale….GROFINDOR!" the hat sad. "Somon McGriddle," Dombledire sad to nobodi in puricular. "Dat was muy hose," dad sad to meh.

"N mum?" I axed. "Slutherin," he sad sudlie. I wash I culd help muh dad. "Is dis muh new studint?" a old woman axed. "Yas, mcgirdle," he said to hire. "I'm monera mcgunagle," seh sad to meh loking meh over and den saw my dad. "Oh! Its god to c u agaun!" seh sad hoging hem. He hoged hire bick. "How's Alex?" seh axed. Alex was my mum. It is short for Alexzandra! My dad smoled at hire sudly. "Seh's….," he sad. "Sai no moar. I'm soreh I axed," dah woman sad. "Itz okai," he sad to hire. "Whale, cum with me child. I'l go take u to ur dorm," seh sad. I wint to grub muh stuff. "Leaf it hire, it'll be up in ur rom latir," seh sad. Su,I fuluwed hire to muh dorm. Bein 16 was scary! Plus, I had to lirn magix! I had no idea wat I was doin! I neded to clire muh had! The ladie tok me to a durm.

"Dis is dah dorm. Gurls com say hi!" seh sad. A girl woth bushy bruwn hare cam up to me. "Hi I'm hermione grunder!" he said. "I'm Khloi," I sad. Dah drum went quiet. "Ur nut frum anyware nire hire!" seh finalie sad. "Yah, I'm from dah United Stats," I sad. "Oh das so kool!" another gril said. Sun, dey surounded meh and I was answiring quastions about amurica. Howiver, I sun want to bid. I was son awok by Herminne. "It time to gyt up for brakfust," seh sad to meh. Troo to hire wird muh stif was hire alung with dah unifurms we gut yasterday. I put on dah uniform and filowed afta Hirmonine. Seh tok meh to a tablie whare two bois wire. One had bruwn haire and gluses and dah other had rad hair.

"Dis is Khloi, she's from Lus Vagas, Nervuda!" Hermione said. "Hai," I sad to dem. "Bloody hell ur cool," dah rad headed boi said. Sudnelie a boy with pale blund hare walked over. "Frum amurika u say?" he axed. "Yah," I reployed. "Shov off Malfoi," dah boy with rad hare said. "Pureblud?" he axed me. "R ur parents buth a watch and wozraod or wire dey mogles?" he axed. "Wats a mogle?" I axed. "Sum one w/o magic," Herminon explained.

"Oh muh dad is a wizrad and muh mum was a watch," I sad. "Was?" dah boy with bruwn hare axed interasted in dah converation sudenlie. "Yah seh disapired and nobodi knos wat hapined to hire," I sad. "O I'm soreh," he said. "Itz fine, I dunt ramimber hire," I repluoed. A grop of girls wire gagling. "Dah new prof is sooooooo hut!" one girl said gigling. I glunced up n saw muh dad. He was dep in conversution wif a dud with bluck har and a wired nose.

"Do u kno who dah new prof is?" Mafloi axed meh. "Yah, dats muh dad," I sad. The grop's eyes went wyde. "Das dah famos wazrad Mikel Smith! And ur his daughtir?!" Herminion whaspered to us. "Yah..," I sad. I dydn't no muh dad was famose. Muh lyf was gong to chang and I wasn't sire it was for the best.

A/N - Soreh it tok me so long to finish dis! I got supire busy! Anyways leave a reviow! Thanks! - Sara


End file.
